The After Effect
by St. Walker
Summary: After the battle for Mount Olympus, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase meet a new half blood and go on a quest, changing everything they hold dear. Post LO. PERCABETH
1. Friends are annoying

**OOOH First Percy Jackson fanfiction! Yeah! After The last Olympian. . . just to let you know. a lot (ALOT!) of annabeth/percy. just the way i like it. just to let you know, annabeth and Percy haven't really dated after that time the had the underwater kiss. so its like the good old times. YAH! except annabeth isn't as mean as before. (it also starts in annabeth's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (shut up face-rubber-inners!!)

* * *

**

It had been a while since I had seen Percy Jackson. Actually, scratch that. I had seen him, like we had hung out, but he had hadn't been to my boarding school since the beginning of the year. Percy was, my very best friend.

I know what you're thinking, _guy best friend? Me being a girl? No. _And you are right. I liked Percy, but this whole year I had been a little distant from him, so we sort of just stayed friends.

You should probably know who I am, by now. If you don't, I'm pretty sure you aren't a child of Athena, like me. Yes I know, greek goddess of wisdom, mythology, blah blah blah. I'm a half-blood, a child of a god and a normal person. A mortal. My name is Annabeth Chase and I go to a camp for Half-bloods every summer, to train and get quests. Quests are exactly what they mean, a heroic adventure where you do something heroic and find the truth about something, heroically. Yes, I know, lots of heroics. I had been on 4 quests, which is a large number for just one half-blood. The only one who beat me was Percy. He had been on 5. Well he was part of the great prophecy, so he somewhat had legal rights to go on a bunch of quests. Legal rights? What am I talking about? And now I'm just rambling. . .

Anyway, i was a daughter of Athena. Percy was a son of Poseidon. Not a good match, but we somehow worked it out, becoming best friends. and something more. Gods! Why do my thoughts keep wandering back to Percy? Ugh.

At the moment, I was drawing blueprints of some buildings I wanted to make as I got older, and some of Mount Olympus. Mount Olympus was the kingdom of the gods. It moved where ever the Western Civilization moved. Right now, Mount Olympus was floating on the 600th floor of the Empire State building. My mother, Athena, had told me that she would let me design the new look of Mount Olympus after being destroyed by Kronos, the king titan, who was ultimately defeated by Percy, and Luke. . .

Samantha Raise was sitting across from me in our dorm, leaning back in her blue beanbag chair. Yes, I was at a boarding school , and it was called **Sofia Preston's boarding school for gifted children**. Now, like all half-bloods, I had ADHD and dyslexia, meaning that I couldn't read well or stand still. But there was a reason for that. The ADHD was our battle reflexes. When ever we got into fighting, we would tense up and our ADHD would kick in, giving us battling power. The dyslexia was for reading, but not english. Greek. Our brains were wired to read Greek, not english. Which is why most of the kids at camp just plan suck at school.

SP was a co-ed school, not that I minded. I already had one guy on my mind. Curse me! I keep thinking about Percy!

I looked over at Samantha, who was writing in her notebook quickly. Sam was here because she could write. Her thoughts were wired for writing. Last year, she won a short story contest here in New York. She places first out of over fifteen thousand kids. That's how good she was. I, on the other hand, was here because of my excellent skill of architecture I had shown at my old school. (I wonder why I was so good at that.)

Sam looked up, noticing my gaze and smiled at me, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hey Anniebeth, How's your architecture coming along? You are all like, _furiosly taking notes, _and I'm all like, _Buh-BUh! Writing!!!" _

Yes, that is how Samantha talks. She is amazing at writing, but when she talks, it comes out all. . . crazy. It's like writing is her element.

I nodded, stifling a laugh and said, "Um, good. I was making a new building called the-"

What I was about to say never came out because there was a knock on my door. Samantha and I hesitated for half a second and the door was flung open. Now, I only allow three people to open my door without me answering. Tyson, Percy's half-brother cyclops, Grover, a satyr friend of mine, and Percy. Now, I doubt Tyson has any idea where I live, and the last I hear from Grover was in Japan, and Percy, well Percy. . .

I didn't finish my thoughts because a soft, familiar voice whispered, "Annabeth."

I looked up to see Percy leaning on my doorway. My heart skipped a few beats as I looked over him. He had grown an inch or two since April, and his black hair was the same length as last time. His face was a little older, with a smile that was lighting up the whole room. His sea green eyes where looking me over, noticing all the little changes from two months ago. He was wearing a regular blue tee-shirt, with blue jeans. The gray reeboks were a little scratched and I noticed his hand was in his pocket.

"Percy?" I said weakly.

Before anyone could move, I jumped up and ran at Percy, enveloping him in a hug, which he took by surprise. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "We need to talk."

I didn't make any sudden movements to let go, feeling totally welcome in his arms. I felt his heartbeat and he smelled like he normally would, seaweed and ashes. Wait, ashes? What? That got my attention and I let go of him, confused. He ignored my facial expression and walked past me and sat down on my bed. I tried to look annoyed, but it came out as a huge smile, which he gladly returned.

Samantha cleared her throat, looking around at us. I blushed and Percy stood up and said, "Oh, you must be Samantha. Annabeth has told me a lot about you."

She blushed, flipped her dark brown hair, and said, "Likewise."

Percy looked over at me, confused, as Samantha went back to her magazine. He mouthed, _what have you said?_

I rolled my eyes and mouthed back, _Nothing important, just the basics! Jeez, Seaweed brain. _

He narrowed his eyes and started gazing around at my dorm. While he was staring at my owl shaped light (birthday present, from my mom, at the age of five.), Samantha whispered, "He's cuter in person."

I felt my face turn pink as Samantha looked over at Percy and asked in her best business like voice, "So, do you like dating Annabeth?"

His eyes widened and he looked at me. I was staring at Samantha yelling, "SAMANTHA! We are not dating!"

She looked at me quizzically, and Percy did the same. "Well then why do you always talk about him? And hang out with him?'

"We-We," I stammered, turning a deeper shade of red, "he's just my friend! Can't he be my friend?"

Samantha looked surprised and said, thinking about it, "No."

I turned to Percy, who was staring at my pillow, trying not to show his red face. "Percy, didn't you need to talk to me?"

His face instantly perked up and he said, "yes I need to talk to you, _alone._"

He looked at Samantha with a glare,who huffed and walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She smiled at me and winked at Percy, and disappeared.

The moment she closed the door, Percy's shoulders sagged and he fell back on my bed. I ran over to him, worried.

"Percy? What's wrong? What's going on?"

I laid down next to him, feeling his breath on my neck.

He looked over at me, his face looking sickly and whispered, "We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the last sentence, I kinda went all "Houston we have a problem", on you, but I hope you don't mind. Yes this is my first PJO fanfiction, it's going to a lot of chapters, at least 30. I already have it all done, in my head. Anyway, I noticed you just read, so REVIEW!!!!! YEAH, make me happy!!! thank you.**

**with love and Olympians,**

~ExP


	2. I now hate metal pots

**Hiya!!!!! it's me again. (like you care.) Anyway. . . guess what this is? new chapter!!! Yeah, it's only been a day, but you guys responded rather quickly so I'm giving it to you earlier than expected. so. . . this is Percy's POV. yup. but seriously, 5 reviews? you beasts!!! Also. . . take a moment of silence for Michael Jackson. . . .**

**Disclaimer: heehee. I don't own anything.

* * *

**

"Wait, what problem do we have?" Annabeth asked me, shaking my shirt. She was watching me fearfully, like I would break her neck at any moment. Which of course I wouldn't. Maybe. Depends.

"It's not that bad really," I said, trying to coax Annabeth, "I just met someone, who kinda beat me up. A little. Ok, Yeah, it was a lot."

She pulled me closer, close enough that I could see every little freckle she had on her beautiful face. Wait, did I just say that? I don't think Annabeth is beautiful. . . I mean she is but, to say that. . .

"Who was it?" She asked, searching me frantically, "What did they do? You don't look injured or anything."

I chuckled lightly. "Annabeth, don't you remember? Jump in river styx. I am part immortal."

She looked confused for a moment before nodding and said, "Yes I remember. So you didn't get hurt. . ."

Last year, right before the battle for Olympus in August, I took a dip in the river styx with the help of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I became immortal every where except my weak point, the small of my back. If I was hit there, I would most certainly die.

Annabeth sat up, looking around wildly before slowly saying, "If you didn't get hurt, what exactly happened?"

I looked at her a smiled sadly. She raised her eyebrows a little higher and I turned away and said, "Well I was in Rhode Island and-"

"Why were you in Rhode Island?" Annabeth asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because," I said, trying not to get annoyed, "I was scouting out a half-blood for Chiron."

"Oh," She said, blushing, "I just thought. . . carry on."

I looked at her suspiciously, but finding nothing to give her away I said, "Right. Anyway, I was over there in a small town when I felt a godly presence."

I looked over expecting her to interrupt, but she nodded for me to go on.

"Turns out it technically was it a god. It was a titan. Prometheus was hanging around. He was actually quite surprised to see me there. He laughed and said he was going to give me a fight, to see if I was actually as good as they said. I wasn't sure if he knew I was part immortal or not, but he started attacking me. I was doing pretty well. Then, he hit me one time on my hand with his sword. I felt fire coming from it and he said, 'I am the titan of life. I can bring life, but I can also take it away.' Then he started draining me. Gods, Annabeth, I felt like I was dying right there. My life force was being taken away, even though I was part invulnerable. I was almost near fainting, when Nico appeared. He pushed me away from the fight and whistled for Mrs. O' Leary. He told her to shadow travel me to a friend. Before I left, though, Prometheus called for more monsters and Nico looked weak from shadow travelling. The moment I left, a empousa hit Nico. Hard. He fell over and I think he was captured."

Annabeth stared at me, her face paling. We sat in silence for a few moment before she whispered, "That is a problem, Percy. You know what this means?"

I looked at her not wanting to say it, but already knowing what the answer was. "A quest."

"A quest," She agreed.

"Well," I said, getting up from my sitting positon, "we should probably get going."

"What?" Annabeth said, confused, "You mean now? But-"

"Annabeth," I said, rolling my eyes, "tomorrow is the first day of summer. Don't get so, ugh, what's the word? oh, _irritating! _Now come on."

I rose from her bed, walking to the door,but I only made it halfway before I my knees gave away and I had to lean on a wall.

"Here," Annabeth said, rushing to my side, "I'll help you."

She reached over and pulled me up, and I leaned onto her. I was blushing furiously and so was she, but we didn't think anything of it. We made it to Paul's, my step-father, car and I let go of her and hobbled over to the driver's door. I unlocked it and she climbed in. I followed her lead and started up the car.

I had been staring at Annabeth intently, noticing the changes from last time I saw her. Her blonde curls had gotten a little longer, but I suppose she just hasn't gotten a hair cut lately. She had been thinking a lot lately because her stormy gray eyes were lit up, making her look like a genius. She may be younger than me by two months, but she looked a lot older by the way her face looked. I noticed she wasn't wearing a skirt, making me smile. She had told me a few years ago that "wearing a skirt made her feel weak and too feminine." That was her all right.

She noticed me smiling at her and I turned away, blushing. After a few more moments of only hearing the purr of the engine, and the mid afternoon traffic, Annabeth said, "So."

"So," I said, just to annoy her.

"Samantha is pretty cute," She said, slyly, trying to get me to admit it so she could get angry at me.

"My eyes don't follow her, you know that."

She turned pink and I thought back to what I said, before turning bright red. I technically made it seem like I liked Annabeth, which I totally did not. I mean, we had kissed and everything, but being away from her just changed this.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant," she said, hurriedly, "just keep your eyes on the road. I want to make it to Camp in one piece, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

We sat in silence for a little bit longer before she stiffened and said, "You feel that?"

"Feel what?" I said, looking at her in surprise.

"The presence, you kelp head."

I was about to ask her what presence until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked over into an alleyway, making the feeling stronger.

"What do you think that is?" I asked.

"Either a half-blood or a monster. I hope it's a half-blood."

That was impossible. Last week I had scouted around Manhattan, looking for ay half-bloods and I came up with maybe four. Unless, this little half-blood just sprouted up his powers and everything right after I left for Rhode Island. I doubted it, but it could happen.

"Come on," Annabeth said, grabbing the wheel and turning into the alley, "We _have_ to check!"

I sighed unhappily, but got out of the prius anyway, following Annabeth into the cold, dark, and damp alley. We walked through it for a few seconds before we heard footsteps around the corner. I put a finger on my lips and turned to Annabeth, signaling to _shut up! _She got the message and closed her mouth. The only things I could hear were the two of us breathing lightly and the wind blowing a little balloon stuck on a gutter.

As I made my way around the corner, I heard a boyish scream and a giant metal stove pot hit me in the face. I became dizzy and crumpled to the ground as the screaming continued.

* * *

**A/N: OK, sorry, but I have no idea what Annabeth's date of birth is. I just made one up. . . RR just needs to tell people.**

**So can you review, and also, I'm unsure about this and in your reviews send me your thoughts but I was thinking, what position should I write this in:**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Percy's POV**

**or I switch between the two of them for different chapters**

**It's like a poll so please choose in your reviews.**

**with love and metal pots,**

~ExP


	3. We make a friend

**A/N:OH. Hey, look who it is, my avid readers! or is it rabid? or gabid? hm. . .anyway, the score, annabeth's POV: 2, switch:3, percy: 0(sucks for you percy! haha. what a loser." How he ever gets annab- wait what? who said that? I didn't say anything about dating annabeth. that totally doesn't happen in this story!) (thank you spider hater for the final vote! **

**I don't think I'm going to be doing just annabeth's POV for the rest of the story, and as I looked at this next chapter, I figured it had to be percy. i'm sorry, but I'll try to make the next two annabeth and then switch of from there. YAH! **

**Disclaimer: I own Nick.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth was shaking me the second I opened my eyes. Yes, open my eyes, not wake up. See, the thing is, I'm almost immortal. Sure, I'll die when my life is over, but I won't be able to be killed in battle, unless they hit me in the small of my back, my achilles point. In short, my weakness. Another thing, pain doesn't really happen. I mean, I can't really faint, or black out, unless it's from sickness. Then pot in my face? That hurt. A lot. But it didn't make me black out like a normal person would. I just fell to the ground.

Annabeth screamed my name a few times before I lifted my hand to tell her I'm fine. I heard a boy's voice say, "O, sorry dude. I thought you were a mons- er, sorry dude."

I turned to see a boy with short blond hair smiling at me, embarrassed. He looked to be around eleven. His expression was weary, but his features made him look very young. He was trembling, like he had just seen a ghost or a monster. The thing that really struck me was his eyes. They were gold. Not mean gold, like Kronos, but a nice cool gold. If you looked at it long enough, they started to look like. . . olympic medals.

"No problem, little guy," I said slowly. "You said something about monsters?"

Annabeth looked up, hearing this word and the boy grinned sheepishly. He looked down at the ground and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but. . . I was walking down the streets to get a cab because my dad told me I had to get to this camp and-"

"I'm sorry, what's the camp name?" I asked, and Annabeth nudged me in the ribs.

"Oh," He said, blushing, "It was called Camp half-blood. I know, weird name. My name is Nicholas Wuku, by the way."

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase. You said Wuku? You don't look asian," I replied, which earned me another rib hit.

"Oh yeah, I know. My dad is asian. I take after my mother."

Of course he did. We all take after our godly parents.

"Do you know your mother?" Annabeth asked, catching on to what I was doing.

"No," Nick said, shaking his head, "My mom went off on this running trip, but never came back. That's what my dad said, at least."

"Of course." Annabeth said, nodding.

Nick gave her a confused look and I jumped in, "Nick, your mother, is a goddess."

He took a step back and laughed, "Oh you guys are real funny. Ha."

"You are like Annabeth and me, you are part human, part god. A half-blood."

Nick stared at us for a few moments before nodding. "That makes sense. Especially after that weird bird thing. My dad called it a harpie, whatever that is."

"When did the harpie attack you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yesterday, I was walking home when this bird person came out of an alleyway and ran after me. I hit it with my book bag and ran home. When I got there, I told my dad and he said I had to take a taxi to this camp. He gave me a duffel bag with clothes and money and food. But after a few hours in the city, a creepy monster went after me and took my bag. No I have no money, food, or clothing."

Annabeth took his arm and said, "Well, we're going to the camp right now, so you can come with us."

Nick looked up at her like she was his savior, which in fact she was.

As we started walking back to Paul's car I stopped them and said, "What if Nick isn't a half-blood, he can just see through the Mist?"

Annabeth looked at him closely, and said, "He looks like one, especially with those wonky eyes. But You should check."

I pulled out riptide, and Nick automatically tensed. "What's that?" He asked, stepping back.

"It's not going to hurt you," I coaxed moving towards him. "I'm just going to put this on your shoulder."

He stepped backwards again and cried, "No! You're going to hurt me, like the rest of the monsters!"

Gods, what is with all these kids lately? They're scared of everything! Was I like this? No way! I was a cool kid, ready to get away from the real world. BUt then again, I didn't have any family, like Nick.

While he was on the verge of tears, I light hit his shoulder with the flat of my sword, and it pinged on his shoulder, not reaching through.

"All right," Annabeth said, clapping her hands, "We have a new half-blood!"

She walked off to the car, leaving Nick and me.

"S-sorry."

Nick was walking to the car with a sad expression.

"Look here, Nick," I said, grabbing his shoulder, "You should listen next time to what we say. We're good people, not like some other half-bloods."

He nodded and I said, "Next time, Trust me."

**~*~**

The moment went got through the camp boundaries, Nick was fighting my grip. I was holding onto his shirt collar because I knew he was going to try and run to check out everything about it. I learned from experience, not that I did it. No, I was too cool for that. (Saying that, Annabeth would probably punch me.)

"What's that? Who's that? Is that really a pegasus? Is that a satyr? What is that?"

He was fighting really hard now, to run over to Chiron, who was in full centaur form. "Is that a centaur?"

I nodded and he strained more. Annabeth should've been here, but she was talking to Chiron and Nick.

_Hey Boss!_ I heard a familiar voice say. say? or would it be think? I'm pretty sure it's called saying. Hm. . .

I turned to see Blackjack cantering over to me, unfolding his black wings. Blackjack is a pegasus. Not the original, but Pegasus was his ancestor in some lengthy irritating family tree way. I hate family trees. I saved him from Luke a few years back, and he's been following me ever since. So now I'm _Boss_. Why can I talk and hear his thoughts? Poseidon, my father, king of the sea, created horses, so it runs in my blood to hear them. And most of the other sea animals.

"Hey Blackjack," I said, dragging Nick to follow, "How's it been going without your favorite son of Poseidon?"

_Only son of Poseidon, Boss,_ Blackjack corrected, _Without you? Not many people like feeding me other than Chiron._

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in your stable or something?" I asked, confused.

_Nah. I came to see you because I could hear thoughts from far away, Boss._

I started to say something but Nick cut in. "You can speak to horses? And Pegasi?" He said, in awe.

I smirked and said, "Yeah, It's a son of poseidon thing."

"Maybe I could be a son of poseidon too, and we could be related and everything!" He said, excited.

I didn't want to break it to him that he would probably have green eyes, so I just nodded and said, "Maybe."

Blackjack snorted and I glared at him. I motioned for Nick to follow me, and we walked over to the big house, where Chiron, Annabeth, and Dionysus were standing.

When we got closer, I noticed Annabeth was arguing with Chiron, who was still in wheelchair form, about something. When Nick reached Mr. D, he bowed reverently and said, "Good Afternoon, Dionysus."

Everything went quiet and I asked, "how did you know he was a god?"

He looked at me with his golden eyes and whispered, "I can sense the presence of a god very easily."

Just the way he looked at me made a shiver run down my spine. Picture this, ever say something that your friend didn't understand and he stared at you blankly, but with a serious face? Multiply that by seven hundred and BOOM! Scary. Like right now.

All I did was nod like I knew what he was talking about, but had no idea. "Oh of course," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I totally know what you mean."

Blackjack snorted again, trying to hide it. Dionysus glared at me with his bloodshot eyes and said, "Well look at this! At least someone people show a sign of respect, Parker Jacques!"

I gritted my teeth and bowed, but he just waved his hand and said, "Too late. Try again next time."

I was about to run up and punch him, but Annabeth gave my hand a squeeze and I relaxed.

Annabeth turned to Chiron and said, "Quest."

He looked over her for a moment and sighed. He got up, losing the blankets and becoming a centaur. I heard Nick gasp loudly, and I stifled a grin.

"Very well," He said, moodily, "You may have your quest-"

Annabeth jumped up and I smiled.

"But, the oracle isn't here at the moment."

She stopped moving and yelled, "WHAT?"

Mr. D, who was drinking a diet coke at the moment, turned to her and said, "Dear me, child, you shouldn't yell like that, you may go hoarse and have lung cancer. Wouldn't that be bad?"

Annabeth ignored him as Chiron quickly said, "She is still at her boarding school in New Jersey, until the end of the week."

I stared at him and asked, "So uh, what are we supposed to do now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Blackjack stifled a laugh. _Clueless again, Boss._

"Say that again and you won't be getting the snicker-doodle cookies you like."

_What? NO! SNICKER-DOODLE!!! Fine, Boss._

I looked back over at Chiron, grinning, who said, "Why don't you show Nicholas over here around Camp? I'm sure he'll like it."

Nick's eyes lit up and he grabbed Annabeth's and my arm, pulling hard. "Come on! Let's go! Come on, Percy!"

I turned to Annabeth and whispered so only she could hear me, "This is going to be one long week."

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, (say it with me! no seriously, when you review, I expect a oh yeah! at least once.) Anyway, you should all thank spider hater for breaking the tie. (THANKS SPIDER HATER!) Anyway, this chapter was extra long. yup. Hope you like it. review, cuz you all are awesome. thanking thee.**

**With love and SNICKER-DOODLES,**

~ExP


	4. My friend isn't undetermined

**A/N: Hey. Hi. Hola. Necesito realmente añadir un cierto romance a esta historia, como enemigo de la araña dijo. (ruffly translated as: I really need to add some romance to this story, like Spider Hater said.) I agree with you, but until next chapter, Rachel is not coming back, and interesting guess on the Nick parents thing. You'll all find out in this chapter about that!!! (hold for the applause).**

**Annabeth's POV, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Oh wait. . . well I don't own this, alright? (jeez, you flipping copyright infringement or FBI)**

* * *

As we walked away from the Big House, I couldn't help but jump around and smile the whole time. Percy was watching me with morbid fascination and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Percy!" I yelled grabbing his arm, "We're going on a quest! Can you believe it?"

His face turned red when I touched him and he stammered, "Ye-yeah. But um, we've been on quests before. . . what's with this one?"

"I don't know. And we've? who says your going on this one?"

"Wh-what?" He said, confused, "Of course I'm going on this quest? Who was the one who was there when Nico was captured? Me!"

I grunted in anguish and we walked for a few more moments before we noticed Nick was running over to the cabins area.

"Come, on," Percy said, grabbing my hand, "We have to catch him before he wreaks some havoc."

I'm pretty sure his face was as red as mine, and I yelled as we started running, "What? You think he's from Hermes, or something?"

Percy and I exchanged glances and started running faster, jumping over bushes and a few nymphs basking in the sunlight.

"Fast little bugger," Percy grunted as he ran into a satyr.

I nodded and we ran up the hill right before the cabins. As we made it to the top and I could see the cabin area, we gasped.

Okay, the cabins were originally set up like Mount Olympus thrones, 12 cabins in a oval type shape to represent the 12 gods at Olympus. There was never a Hades cabin, until Nico showed up and built a Hades cabin. It was actually right next to the Poseidon and Zeus, messing up the oval without a bottom. But during the off season of camp, new cabins had been made. I saw Hecate cabin, and Nemesis. As I looked over to the left, I noticed there was an entirely new wing of cabins. The only one I could make out was the Iris cabin. There were five others, and a new one was being made at that moment.

But it was beautiful, the flowers, the different cabins all aligned in a perfect shape. You could see from the top of the hill many campers running around, talking to half-bloods from other cabins, making peace. Just like Percy had asked for, or wished for really.

I looked over at Percy, who was still taking it in. He was smiling, bringing out the best in him. This is what he had given up being a god for, to have harmony between all the gods, for no more undetermined. Well, Nick was undetermined, but he had just gotten to camp, so that didn't matter.

Percy must have noticed me staring at me, because he turned to me and smiled wider. I immediately felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me, and I looked down at my feet, watching the little ants crawl by.

Percy must have finished watching the cabins, because he rushed forward, grabbing my hand again.

"Look!" he said, pointing at the Demeter cabin, "Nick is walking over there! We better go catch him."

"And bring him to the Hermes cabin, Seaweed Brain." I added, rolling my eyes.

"What ever you say, wise girl."

He pulled me over to the Demeter cabin, where he grabbed Nick by the collar. again.

"Dude," Nick whinned, jumping up, "I thought you were some like monster or something."

"Monsters can't come here, that's why all the half-bloods train here. It's safe."

Nick nodded and Percy started pulling him over to the Hermes cabin, but Nick put up a fight.

"No! I wanna see the other cabins! Come on, Please?"

He looked over at me with puppy dog eyes, and I knew I had to intervene.

"Um, Nick, don't you want to join a cabin?"

He nodded his head vigorously and I continued, "Well then, follow Percy, because he's taking you to a cabin."

He jumped up and ran forward, taking Percy's arm, who in turn, grabbed my hand again. I felt my face turning red. Why though? I mean, I suppose Percy was pretty cool, and a hero, and really handsome, and. . . gods, I do like Seaweed Brain again! I thought it was just a childish phrase, but him always being there, has really helped me. It actually hurt that he couldn't come around like every weekend to see me at my school. . .

I tripped over a root of a maple tree. I heard giggling and the tree turned into nymph. I flushed and became angry and embarrassed.

"Ignore them," Percy said, noticing me, "They're just irritated that you never play along with them."

"And how do you know this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Had he dated one or something?

He turned a little pink but his voice was calm as he said, "Um, if you're thinking I you know. . . then you're wrong. We kinda are friends with Juniper. Ring any bells?"

I nodded and noticed his smug expression. "Oh, think you're smarter than me now?"

"No," He said, turning to walk over to the Hermes cabin, "It's just surprising that I remember something you don't. You're the most intelligent half-blood ever, and that's including the whole Athena cabin."

I blushed, figuring out it was a compliment for me. That was something he barely ever gave anyone, including me.

"Well," I said, inching closer to him, still holding his hand, "You're pretty smart too, even though you are a Seaweed Brain."

There was a retching noise behind us and we turned to see Nick making puke motions. He noticed our stare and said, "Seriously? I'm like eleven and you guys are like sixteen. I don't really need to know about your, ew, 'love life'."

We both turned red and stood there in silence for a few moments before I replied, "Actually, I'm seventeen. My birthday is May 17th."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. Can you please stop your lovey-dovey stuff and bring me to my cabin."

That earned him a hit across the head from Percy. "Ow."

We kept walking until we made it to the Hermes cabin. It looked the same as I last remembered it, but it wasn't as trashed as it used to be. Chiron probably wanted it to look nice for once, and made them clean it up. But still, it was trashy.

I knocked on the door and it opened. I pushed Nick forward and yelled to the cabin, "New half-blood!"

I actually looked in to se it wasn't as crowded as it used to be. Thanks to all the undetermined kids finally getting a cabin, Hermes actually wasn't the biggest anymore. Ok, yeah it was, but not by a large margin.

Connor Travis Stoll walked up to Nick and circled around him, checking out everything about him. Connor and Travis aren't twins, but the sure do look the same. Exactly, except Travis has that weird mole right in the middle of his neck. And they both act like twins. like now.

Suddenly they both looked up and said, "Hermes or undetermined?"

"Undetermined," Percy said, looking over the cabin.

For once, there was no collective groan. All the cabin mates gave him high fives as Travis walked him over to his own bunk. Percy had gotten a sleeping bag on the floor, and Nick gets a bunk! Gods, times have changed.

Travis came back and said, "So Percy-"

"How was your school year?" Connor said, finishing his sentence.

"Because we heard-"

"You found a bunch-"

"Of new half-bloods."

Connor nodded and they both said, bemused, "Oh and how was Annabeth? Huh? Huh? You know what I'm saying?"

I kicked them both in the shins, and the whole cabin started laughing.

"Come on," I said, grabbing a shocked Seaweed Brain by the arm.

**~*~**

Later that day, Percy and I were walking to the pavilion for dinner when we heard a voice screech, "ANNABETH! KELP HEAD!"

We turned around to see Thalia bounding towards us, her bow knocking against her side. Her hair was a little different, with the spikes now being more purple, but the same anyway. She jumped up and tackled both of us, sending us into a tree.

"My best friends! Yes! I love you guys! Well Percy, I actually can't say that to you but, what ever. What's up?"

Percy filled her in on everything that was going down, and then I asked, "what are you doing here?"

She smiled and said, "Well, the hunters and I were just passing through and we thought we could stop by for a short visit."

I turned to see the hunters milling around the pavilion, sending the Hermes cabin death glares. I suppose they never got over The Stoll brothers and their prank last year.

I nodded and said, "You're welcome here, but I suppose Chiron has already said that."

Percy looked over at us with a mischievous glint in his eyes and asked, "You know what that means, right?"

Thalia turned to me with a wide smile and we all said, "Capture the flag."

**~*~**

Capture the flag was divided into two sides, by the North and South Woods. The North team was made up of The Hunters, Poseidon cabin, and the Athena cabin, and the Hermes cabin. For once, nobody argued about this, because Hermes wasn't as large as it used to be. And with all the new cabins, the South team actually outnumbered the North by two people. So South, was the rest. Which included Iris, Hecate, and Ares, including Clarisse.

We put the flag in the hollow of an old tree, were a Nymph was happy to keep it. As we marched to are specific spots, Percy came up to me, without any armor on, just his wrist-shield, and riptide.

"Where should I be?" He asked, while I was dumbfounded, "Border patrol like usual, or on the offense?"

I ignored him and asked, "Where's your armor?"

"Um, Invincibility? ring any bells?"

"Oh, right. Uh, I want you on Border patrol like usual. And Nick, I'm taking him for the offense."

He seemed a little hurt when he asked, "Why him and not me?"

"Well, he's actually quite fast. I need him-"

"More than you need me," He finished, "I get it."

"Percy-" I started, but he just raised a hand as he walked away, to signal_ I don't care_.

I huffed to myself, trying not to feel bad. I mean, Percy was always on Border Patrol, he was the best, being by the creek. And now that he was part immortal, it was technically impossible to beat him. But still, he had never been on the offense. I shook my head silently to myself, and kept walking.

I was leading a group of about fourteen, including Malcolm, my half-brother, Thalia, and Nick. Nick was having trouble with his armor, and kept tripping over his shield. The thing was, Nick didn't know how to use a sword. He came today, this morning, without any training. He was going to be terrible. But the way he held it, made it seem like he knew something nobody else did.

Thalia was coasting him along, talking to him in a low voice of how to swordfight. He kept nodding every few seconds, but he looked a little unsure of what he was doing exactly.

I turned around to face my team and yelled, "Owl team, take the left. Eagles, take the right. Nick, Connor, Travis, you're are taking the middle with me."

I heard a few grunts of understanding and I shouted, "All right troops, head out!"

Silently, the warriors ran to the left and right, and down the middle. Nick was having trouble keeping up with everyone, so I ran with him slowly, helping him every time he fell.

"I can't work with this," He mumbled after the fifth time he fell.

"You'll get used to it soon enough," I said, encouraging him.

"I just need to take off the armor, and I'll be-"

"No!" I shrieked in a whisper, "You'll get hurt if that happens."

He grunted again and I pulled out my invisible hat.

"What's that?" He said, suspicious.

"My hat that make me invisible."

I put it on and he gasped, "H-How?"

"Birthday present. Now, I'm going to get the flag and you'll wait here, go it?"

"But Annabeth," He whinned.

"No buts! And don't take off your armor!"

I ran off into the forest, being perfectly silent, until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back, and saw a figure rushing towards me. I broke of into a run, jumping over bushes, zigzagging, until I found a clearing with the Flag. I was about to grab it, when I felt a sword hit me in my back, and I fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

A hand grabbed my hat, and I heard Clarisse say, "I shoulda know this Princess would've come. How you gonna win without your hat now, Wise Girl?"

I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open. I heard a rustle in the bushes and a small voice yell, "Get away from her!"

Clarisse fell to the ground with a thud and I saw green nike shoes run past me. I looked up to see Nick grabbing the flag and I sat up, my head throbbing.

"Come on!" He yelled pulling me up to my feet, "We have to get the flag across the boundaries!"

He pulled me through the brush until I said, "I need to sit down. I'll see you make it pass and yell if any gets near you."

He smiled happily and said, "No one will get to me."

I looked at him confused and noticed he had no armor. "You're going to get killed!"

"No, I have a gift."

He threw his sword away and picked up the flag, and got into a starting position, like he was going to run 100 meters. He pushed forward and sped off.

He was fast, no doubt about it. He passed several trees and campers, making leaves fly around, and the metal sway. He was a blur. The only thing you could see was his body shape and his Nike shoes. There was a huge hunter doing Border Patrol and he just ran into her, pushing her over. He made it over the creek and the whole North team erupted into cheers. I made it over to them, with the help of Percy supporting me. As we got closer, we noticed the flag changing, but not into a Caduceus, like the Hermes cabin's flag should be. Instead, it turned into a winged shoe, with green all over it.

The cheering died down as a shoe appeared over the head of Nick. He looked up in awe, and it disappeared.

Chiron bowed, and in a low voice he said, "Hail Nicholas Wuku, son of Nike, the goddess of Victory."

Everyone bowed and suddenly, Nick's eyes glowed a deeper gold, almost burning my eyes. He smiled lightly and said, "Does this mean I get my own cabin?

* * *

**A/N: OH! Look who was right. Anyway, you found out, i thought it was pretty easy to find out, especially with the name thing. I also feel like terrible! because I haven't added any, ANY, romance with Percy and Annabeth. I mean, they have hand holding, and hugging, but NO ROMANCE! **

**anyway, review please. also, I want every REVIEW to have the word "enterprise"in it. Why? I'm bored.**

**so ROMANCE next chapter will happen! I promise.**

**With love and Victory,**

~ExP


	5. I fall for you

**A/N: Heya. I hope you liked the last chapter. a thing about this percabeth, it is a slow progressing romance. well until the chapter when things start really happening. Until then, they just share quick kisses, and loving compliments. but they haven't kissed yet have they? HINT! FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Also, check out my new story, Moments like these, a series of one shots involving Percy and Annabeth. (YEAH!) also, remember the music in this chapter. or jingle, if you wanna call it that. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing. is owned by me. 'cept my nicholas!**

* * *

The days passed by quickly, the week coming to an end. Rachel was supposed to be coming today, and Annabeth was always antsy around me. Every few times I talked to her, she would get angry, which I didn't understand.

I had been training Nick in the art of sword fighting. although he was young, his speed was incredible.

"Jeez Nick!" I said, soaking myself in water after a training session, "Your speed! It's amazing, it's unmatched! Gods, I wish I was as fast as that."

He blushed, and said, "I guess. I just wish I was immortal like you. I would never have to wear armor or anything. I could just fight with my speed at full power. I would be radical."

I suppressed a laugh at the word radical, but my expression hardened at what he said.

"Nick," I said, sighing, "My 'gift' is more of a curse. I am all but immortal in one spot, my weak point. You would not want this burden."

He looked at me, confused as to why I was sounding profound, but just shrugged it off. He got up and said, "I have to go. I got archery with Chiron, and I kinda suck at it. I need extra help."

I snorted, "I'm the worst at archery. He gave up on that 'extra help' a while ago. Now he just makes me sword train more than ever. Well, see you."

He ran off, leaving me alone in the sword arena, while Mrs. O'Leary chewed on a bronze shield in the corner. I walked out into the stifling heat, feeling like the sea was the only place to go. As I jogged over there, Annabeth came up to me.

"Hey, Rachel is coming today," I said, trying to get a subject going.

"Hm," She grunted, getting angry.

"What's with you?" I said, jokingly, "You jealous?"

"No," Annabeth said, turning bright red, "She can't date anyone, there's no point in being jealous."

"So does that mean you want to date me?"

"I never-" She stopped, making me run into a tree, "I never said that Percy. Stupid Seaweed Brain."

I ignored her and kept walking to the beach in complete silence. After a while she couldn't take it and nonchalantly whispered, "I'm sorry for what happened at capture the flag."

I huffed angrily, not wanting to bring that back. "You should be."

She looked at me incredulously and said, "What are you talking about?"

I stayed silent for a moment, and Annabeth looked the other way, staring into a hollowed out tree, probably counting some mathematical thing. I don't care for that. I looked over at her and patiently said, "Well, why the hades was I on border patrol?"

"Because you're the best at it," She said, now staring at her moving feet.

"So? I'm great at Offense too!"

"Yeah, well, You're okay at that-"

"Okay?" I said, temper flaring, "Okay? I'm fricken Invulnerable! I'm better than okay!"

"Part invulnerable!" She said, her face reddening with anger, "You stupid seaweed filled person, it's part invulnerable! And I know you're fricken weakness! I'm the only person who knows it! Gods, you are stupid!"

"Well if you're the only person who knows, why does it matter? I would've had the flag earlier! Why?"

"Because," She said, tears appearing in her eyes, "I wanted-I needed to-to-"

"To what?"

"to protect you."

"What?" I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Just forget about it," She whispered, barely audible, "Just stop."

She walked off mumbling to herself, but not before I heard her whisper, "Stupid seaweed brain."

Hades. I was an idiot. I just made my best friend hate me. I am a complete idiot. A kelp head, a seaweed brain, an idiot.

I ran off to my cabin, feeling like crap. Even the beach wasn't going to calm my sensation of pain, sadness, and lost.

I passed by Malcolm, brushing him off but he yelled after me, "Hey! Rachel is at the top of the hill! Don't you want to see her?"

I wanted to say, _No, I'm really busy getting over me and Annabeth's fight, _But he'd ask questions I couldn't answer.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

Rachel was walking across the boundaries, a suitcase in hand, her cellphone in the other. Her red hair was the same, frizzier than usual, and she was wearing ragged jeans and some art shirt.

When she saw me, she squealed and ran forward, dropping her bag on a little Apollo camper.

"Percy! Oh my gods!"

It was funny how she said "gods." She had to get used to it, now that everything she believed in was wrong. It was odd, really.

She skipped over, enveloping me into a hug. "What's been up? How's Annabeth?" She asked, poking me in the rib.

I was going to answer, but she saw her and yelled, "Annabeth! Hey! What's been up? Any new quests? How are _boys_?"

Annabeth casted a furtive glance my way, before faking a smile and saying, "Oh every thing's great. We actually need you to make a prophecy."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "I'll get you that prophecy in an hour or so. Chiron said that he actually got my room ready in the Big House."

Annabeth grunted unhappily, but nodded, understanding girls needed time. She walked off, without even a second glance at me.

Rachel turned to me after Annabeth went into the woods and asked, suspicious, "What's wrong with her?"

**~*~**

As I walked over to the volleyball courts, the sun came closer to the ground, and I thought about taking the long way to the cabins, going by the lake. Like this random thought just appeared in my head, like a god placed it there. Probably did. Hm. . . who would do that?

I shrugged and walked over to the lake, staring up into the lightly pinked sky. As I came out from a bush, I saw the lake's waves slowly rippling. i steered my gaze over to the dock to see a girl with golden hair kicking in the water. Annabeth.

I made my way to the dock, silent as possible. When I reached the end, I sat down next to Annabeth. Her eyes flickered towards me, but she didn't make any sudden movements. I could've stayed there forever, if I really wanted to. The leaves whistled in the wind, the water bouncing up and down. Every few seconds Annabeth's curls would get in front of her face, but she made no shift to grab them.

"I'm sorry," I said at last, my voice quiet.

She did not acknowledge what I had said so I pressed on, "I'm sorry that we got in a fight over something stupid. I know I'm the best at border patrol."

She nodded this time and I continued, "It's. . . nice that you care about me."

"Of course I care about you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, her eyes connecting with mine. "I really li-I mean, you're my best friend."

I knew what she was going to say but I just ignored her and sat there, my legs kicking in the water, feeling stronger on the cold surface. She looked at me mischievously and tryed to push me into the water. I obliged, but not without pulling her in too. We both made a large splash as we fell in, her before me. She swam away from me, grinning, but I caught up in less than a second. She pointed to the bottom, and I saw a small white seashell, glinting in the sun. She propelled herself downward, and I followed, lazily. She was actually quite slow. She reached out for it, the water pressure at it's full force. I swiped it away from her, marveling the shape. She jabbed me in the stomach and pointed upward. Before I could move she flew up to the surface, bubbles following her. I pushed up, willing the waves to help me reach her at top speed. I made it to the surface just as she was climbing up the ladder to the dock.

"Well come on," She said, motioning for me, "I don't have all day here."

I climbed up and was perfectly dry, a nice gift a child of Poseidon has. I smirked as she shook herself, trying to dry off.

"Here," I said, grabbing her hand, "Let me do it."

She nodded and instantly, she was dry. The only thing to show she had been wet was a pool of water under her.

We sat there in silence before she said, blushing profusely, "Um, Percy, you can let go of my hand."

I looked down and flushed, but jokingly said, "Maybe I don't want to let go. What about that?"

She looked at me confused, but didn't pull away. A few more moments of silence passed before she whispered, "Percy. . ."

"Hm?"

"I think. . ."

"So do I."

She glared at me, but continued, "You know this is um. . . really um. . . intense."

I looked around surprised and said, "No, I think that's just you."

She laughed and I felt her laying her head on my shoulder. I stiffened up and she giggled. "Percy, you need to get better at these types of things."

"What things?" I said, trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"You know what I mean."

I looked over at her and felt an odd sensation to touch her hair. As I leaned closer, she inched her face next to mine, so I could feel her breath. mmmh. Mangoes? Odd. I shook my head and She pulled away, confused.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "I-you just smell like mangoes."

She burst out laughing and whispered, "Jeez Percy, you really are a seaweed brain."

I rasied my eyebrows and said, "oh yeah? What do you know about seaweed. . . oh wait."

She giggled again, making me feel pretty good about myself. "Annabeth."

"Hm?"

"I really. . ."

"really?"

"I think I like you a lot. I know that we kinda stopepd that but I just wan-"

I was cut off when Annabeth pulled me closer to her, smashing my lips against hers. I felt my body go rigid, my brain fuzz out, forgetting who I was, who this was. Percy! Annabeth! Oh yeah.

I moved keeping my lips against hers, deepening the kiss. I wasn't that good at kissing, but I hope I didn't suck. I heard her laugh, and I heard footsteps nearby and somebody yell, "Hey! Rachel is going to tell us the-oh!"

Annabeth and I turned around, still holding hands, still blushing. It was Nick. He was even more embarrassed than we were, and said, "I-uh-You guys dating or something?"

I glanced at Annabeth, who nodded happily. "Yeah."

"Oh. Well, anyway, Rachel prophecy, now. Come on!"

He ran away, kicking in his Nike gear. Probably thought he was going to catch cooties. Silly kid. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, feeling like this quest was going to be okay, normal almost. Gods, I was wrong.

* * *

**Okay. okay. Terrible chapter. Like real bad. I didn't know how to make them get all romancy, so i just had them fight and kiss. It was actually pretty bad. Well now you got your romance! YEAH! NEXT chapter, PROPHECY! It might take a while because I suck at poems. haikus especially. ;)**

**Anyway, have fun reviewing. and someone, in their review, tell what the hades does OOC and OC mean. some guy reviewed Moments like these, said that about my story, and I have no idea what that is!**

**With love and. . . love,**

~ExP


	6. We get a QUEST! YEA!

**A/N: OMG! been so long. anyway, was watching that sexy Percy Jackson trailer for the movie (OH YEH!) Lerman reminds of myself. (yes I'm a guy. if you didn't know that . . . that's not surprising.)**

**Anyway, it was awesome. totally looks like it should. so Annabeth POV. this is short, sorry. just be thankful you get a chapter period**d**!**

**disclaimer: I don't own nothing. (jUST kIDDING)**

* * *

"Come on," Percy said, hoisting me up, my face almost as red as his, "There's the prophecy. For me."

I lightly hit him on the hand, making him chuckle. It sounded so soft, if you really listened to it.

We walked down the dock, hand in hand. I noticed how cold it felt when I was touching him, but at the same time it felt like the warmest moment on earth. Maybe it was just me, but being around Percy was probably the greatest thing I could do.

I looked over at him as we continued, in no hurry to end this different moment. He noticed my gaze and said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

I giggled, earning myself a smug grin from him. "No, It's just nice to be around you. I like this feeling."

"What feeling?" Percy asked, once again being stupid.

"Just being with you, Seaweed Brain."

He didn't answer, instead, he stole a glance up into the sky.

We walked in silence from a few minutes. I looked up, noticing the stars were coming out, the day coming to a close. Our moment coming to a close.

"I'll never leave you, Wise Girl."

I stopped abruptly, making him trip.

"What did you say?"

He looked at me for a second, with a confused look on his face. I looked away, half hoping that he had actually said that, half hoping that it was a just a trick of my mind, the wind, hades, even a nymph.

I sighed and let go of his hand, his arm falling to his side.

"Come on."

I sighed once again, and ran off into the woods, hearing soft footsteps on the ground behind me. He might have said something once or twice, but I wasn't listening, my thoughts cloud every passage way of noise. Quest, quest, quest, quest. The only word I heard, each time it went with the beat of my heart. Quest, quest, quest.

Suddenly, it changed to angry, mother, angry, mother.

Of course, my mom was going to kill me, a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena. not a mix the gods would want. But sometimes, you have to do what your heart says. Sometimes, even knowledge bows to emotions.

Percy finally caught up with me, but I think he purposely was behind me, not wanting to disrupt my train of thought. That's what you get when your new boyfriend has been your best friend for years. Peace and quiet at the right moments.

As I made it out of the clearing, I felt several eyes on me, and noticed all the campers. Once Percy jumped out behind me, their eyes widened, and I heard a few snickers, probably laughing at the fact I finally "got together" with seaweed.

Rachel suddenly came up and hugged me.

"Yea!" She yelled, constricting my lungs, "You guys have finally gotten together. . . again. Sorry, momentary memory lapse."

"Can we just get on with the prophecy?" I asked quietly, noticing the many heads turning towards us.

She nodded, "Right."

"All right everyone," Rachel said, clapping her hands together, "I'm going to get on with my prophecy, which means that only the cabin leaders can be here.

Some people groaned angrily, but they all shuffled away, leaving Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse, some Aphrodite girl, a Hephaestus kid, Percy, Nick, several other cabin leaders, and me.

"All right," Travis said, lifting his fist up.

"Let's get this," Connor said, lifting his hand up.

"Party,"

"Started!"

We all moaned unhappily, and I punched them both in arm.

"yeah," Rachel said, eyeing them, confused, "Let's just get this going."

Suddenly Rachel's eyes turned a creepy green and her face slackened. She stumbled over to Nick and said, "Do you accept the prophecy?"

"Uh," Nick said, fear in his eyes, "Sure?"

_Rachel's body jerked back and she said:_

_four will go to the city of wind,_

_one will find there, one of their kin._

_He will direct you to the place,_

_where your friend is encased._

_One will be lost, and be found,_

_The last will lose something profound._

Everyone was silent for a moment before Nick yelled, "All right! Who's going with me?"

He looked over everyone before he said, "Thalia! You're on! Annabeth! and Percy!"

I laughed to myself at how fast he did that. Kinda like me a few years back.

"Well then," Chiron said, clapping his hands, "That settles it. You four leave tomorrow."

Everyone started walking back to their cabins, leaving Percy and I.

"Come on lover boy," I said grinning, 'We have some packing to do."

* * *

**A/N: OMG!!!! SHORTEST CHAPTER OF MY LIFE!!!!!! UGH!!!!!! anyway, i started a facebook (yeah!), and my deviant-art is up. and I had football last week, and golf this week, and I've been writing the first couple chapters of my book. SO I WAS BUSY!**

**so this chapter. . . crap. crap. crap. crap. seriously, i only did this because it had been so long since the last time. UGH! anyway here you go, one crappy short chapter. next one will be awesome!!!**

**oh and review.**

**with love and profound(funny word),**

~ExP


	7. I kind of learn to fold

**a/n: i feel sick. like not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I haven't updated in like a fricken month!!! I almost forgot what happened last time. (Almost.) Well anyway, i think last chapter was crap, and this chapter will try to be uncrappable. is that a word? PERCY POV! By the way, leprechaunsarekronos'sservants, your name is so fricken long. I'm naming you Lepers. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to type your real name. (and yet, I type 1000 or more word stories.) Bold as love. I said article!!! (arrow downwards!)**

**Disclaimer: Ninjas. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

"That looks extremely funny."

I turned around to see Annabeth leaning on my door frame, the sunning shining behind her. I followed her gaze to my duffel bag, where every article of clothing was ruffled, unfolded, and in random places.

"Need help with that?" She said, giggling.

I threw her a look, but motioned her over anyway. She took her time walking over, looking like a runway model. By the time she was in front of me, I was covering up my mouth with laughter, which got me a kick and a death glare.

She smiled lightly, and sat behind me on my bed, putting her arms around my neck. I felt heat rise up to my face as she whispered, "Is this helpful, baby?"

"A little too helpful." I whispered back, grinning slightly.

She ruffled my hair, and pulled away, rushing towards my suitcase.

"So here, let me help," She said in a panicked tone, folding everything.

I laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, I'll be fine."

She stared at me for a moment before turning back to clean my bag.

I sat there, a little confused, but stayed still, watching her hands move in expert motion. I sat there leaning back for too long, thinking of the prophecy. City of wind. . .

"What's the city of wind?" I said aloud.

Before Annabeth could answer, a hard breeze filled the room, all of my papers flying around. In the middle of the doorway was Nick glowing brightly.

"Did someone say city of wind?" He yelled in his best superhero impression.

"How far away were you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"how far away do you want me to be?" He said, looking confident.

"3 miles."

"I was six."

"Hades."

"No, Just over the hill. No Hades."

I gave him a look and said, "Stop being so cocky. now what do you want?"

"City of wind, DUH! CHICAGO!!!! MY HOMETOWN!"

"I thought you were from New York," Annabeth said, turning away from the duffel bag.

"Pft. No, I won moved there becuase my dad is a scout."

"Scout for what?" I asked a little confused.

"What do you think?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I thought for a moment. . . "Ooh."

"Yeah. Now that you have that piece of information, I'm going to go back at a speed faster than yours."

He sped, the trees out front rustling.

"He's so cocky."

"Yeah, Unlike you?" Annabeth said, sarcastically.

"Whatever. Teach me how to fold."

I spent the next hour trying to learn the different folding maneuvers, always getting stuck on the socks. Finally I sighed angrily and yelled, "Screw Folding! When we get married, You can do this, I can have a job, and become the coolest swimmer ever."

She blushed slightly, dropping my camp half blood t-shirt on the ground before turning to me and sticking out her tongue. "Oh yeah? Coolest swimmer? It's not like you're the son of po. . .crap. You are."

I stifled a laugh as she zipped my bag shut, looking extremely happy and tired.

"Care for a walk?" I asked, gesturing out my window.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand, taking her out into a world of open ideas, where the quest would never matter. But still on my mind were the words _One will be lost. . .

* * *

_

**A/N: Short chapter because I'm not exactly sure what i should be writing. so, yeah. suck it. not really, just love it. not much romance, but seriously, they don't seem like he lovey dovey. they seem like the witty comments, accidental touching, and some other romantic things. (can't think of the word).**

**So yeah. review. please? get me to forty. like now. thanks.**

**With love and Chi-town,**

~ExP


	8. Karma baby

**A/N: LULZ!!! (epic evil!!) ha. I love how my author notes actually take up a huge part of chapters, even if you don't notice (sad.). Anyway, I feel like I say, "It's been a while." Like every time. so NO! Itts been a LONG while!!!! Ha PERCY LOGIC!!(did anyone here read moments like these by mei? No??? well you SHOULD!!!!)) PERCY's POV!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: Lulz. I own the phrase OMFSANNG! But not this story. That totally RESLNCG sucks (Really Extremely Super Lame Not Cool Gayly) Made it up**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up idiot!" Annabeth said, hitting me in the back of my head with a hard pillow.

"Whas a going on?" I said, blinking my eyes open.

"hello?" Annabeth said, punching me in the arm, "We have a quest! Now get ready!"

I looked over to my night table and pulled over a pen and a notepad.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored her and scribbled something down.

"What are you doing???"

I passed the notepad to her and she read it out loud: "To do list. . . Number 1, get a abusive girlfriend. check."

She looked down at me and I smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Very funny," She said, sighing, "You should become a comedian. But I am impressed by the way you put me as 'girlfriend'. I thought you were afraid of girls."

I pulled the pillow she had hit me with and threw it at her. "ow."

I turned over on my backside and asked, titling my head, "What quest?"

"Do I need to punch you in the head?" She said menacingly, raising a fist.

I shrugged weakly. "it wouldn't hurt me."

She narrowed her eyes angrily before stepping over to the curtains and opening them. "i know what will."

The sunlight hit me square in the eye, sending me backwards and my eyes out of focus. "AGH!" I yelled covering my face, "I can't take it. It burns us! It BURNS US!"

She stared at me for a moment before saying, "Have you been watching LOTR lately?"

I removed my hand a fraction of an inch so I could see her and said, "maybe?"

She laughed and then tried to lift me up.

"Fail," I yelled pointing at her when she fell down, "You can not pick up someone as awesome as me."

"Well duh!" She said, stumbling up, "That's because you head is filled with so much air."

I sighed unhappily and said, "Come on. Why am I up again."

"Questing."

"Groan."

She looked at me with a confused expression and asked, "Did you just say 'groan' instead of making the noise?"

I shrugged, "I'm too lazy."

She punched me and said "Great. That's exactly what I need on my quest."

"A-hem!" I said, slipping out of bed, "Nick's quest, not yours."

"It's technically the same."

"Not at all," I said, rolling my eyes.

She huffed angrily before looking around and saying, "You're packed, right?"

I pulled my duffel out from under my bed and said, "Ka-blam! Packed."

"Ka-blam?"

"I'm trying a new catch phrase."

She patted me on the back and whispered, "keep trying."

I pulled away from her and grabbed my bag. We turned to face each other before I ran off and yelled, "To the big house!"

As I continued running, Nick pulled up next to me, looking like he was jogging. He smiled before speeding up a little and accidentally running into a tree. I stopped in front of him before yelling, "Karma baby!" And taking off.

* * *

**A/N: Weak. I hate this chapter, but I was doing so bad, i just had to make something. and fail at it.**

**with love and catch phrases,**

~ExP


	9. The torch of fire and stuff

**A/N: i feel like every time I update, I always say 'IT"S BEEN A LONG Time.' and for once, I can actually say that. It's been what, three billion months? maybe 8? I don't know, i was busy writing harry potter fanfiction. It's like I split my time between harry potter/ percy jackson? and the occasional Newsies fanfic. you probably all are thinking, Newsies? that's just weird. get over it. Newsies was (and still is) the greatest movie ever created.**

**Disclaimer: I am a Ninja. I am a Nomad. in that sense, I don't own anything.**

* * *

I sat down on the stair leading to the Big House porch, watching as Nick and Percy raced each other, Percy failing miserably. But what could he do, right? Nick was the son of the goddess of Speed. You can't really fight that. That's why he accidentally set a world-record (9.51 seconds) in the 100 meter dash. No one outside of camp knew about it, but Nick was actually a little saddened that he had broken it. "I'll always look at the guy who broke it and say, 'that guys living in a dream, and I just broke and he doesn't even know it."

"Annabeth," Percy said, as he made it to the porch, breathing heavily, "Did I get close? How close was I?"

"Uh. Not." I said, shrugging.

"Hades!" He said, kicking a stone before he pointed his index finger at Nick. "I bet if you didn't have your super power. . . you could still beat me."

"Really?" Nick asked quizzically.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling, "Percy was always a failure at running. The only thing he could do was canoe."

"That's not true," He cried, "I could also. . . uh. . . swim better than both of you in a canoe."

"Yeah," Nick said, "But that would be unfair."

Percy just shrugged. "You have your powers, I have mine."

"Good Point,"I said, turning to Nick, raising my eyebrows.

"Whatever. What are we doing here again?"

"Dude." Percy said with a questioning look, "You do know we have a quest, and we're setting out today, right?"

"Psh!" Nick laughed, acting as if he knew what he was doing. "I knew that. duh. obviously. come on!"

"You had no idea." I said, looking down at the book in my hands.

"No idea."

Percy snorted loudly before he said, "You loser!"

"What?" Nick asked, "Me?"

"No." Percy said, shaking his head, "I was talking to Clarisse."

We all turned around to see her dancing alone listening to her Ipod. We could almost hear the music and it sounded a bit like. . .

"Hannah Montana?!?!" Nick screamed in horror, jumping behind Percy. "make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Percy!" I yelled, "Stop laughing! He obviously is hurt."

"Hannah Montana. . . hannah. . . montana." Nick murmured, curled up in a ball.

"Nick?" I asked uncertainly, "are you all right?"

He looked up at me with his golden eyes before saying, "I met Hannah Montana once."

"really?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows, "Was she hot?"

"Hello?" I asked turning to him, "We are dating!"

"Hm," Percy said, pulling me into a kiss, "And I'm loving it, right now."

"Are you?" I asked, blushing as I pressed my lips to his again.

"Mhmm."

"Okay!" Nick yelled, shoving his hand through our connected lips, "You obviously don't care about my problems. Thanks a lot guys!"

"Sorry!" Annabeth yelled, massaging her hurt lips.

"He should be the one saying Sorry!" Percy shouted, "My lips hurt."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just, really want to get on the quest, but once I'm in it, I feel like it's going to suck."

"Oh it will." Percy agreed, which earned him a swift jab to the rib.

"Whaat? That's what Mr. D said!"

We started bickering over what you should and shouldn't say, until Chiron strolled over to us and said, "Quiet. You need to get ready for the quest."

We both immediately fell silent and muttered, "Sorry, Chiron."

"Right!" Chiron said, clapping his hands, "You know you're going on a quest, right?"

We all nodded excitedly.

"Good. Good. Now Nick, I have something to give to you."

"Wh-what?" Nick said, his golden orbs becoming more prominent, "What do you have for me?"

"A give from your mother."

Suddenly it became extremely tense, the crackle of air was every where. Later, Percy would tell me he could see the suspense in the air, and really wanted to cut through it with his sword. Which he didn't, but it would look funny if during that moment he pulls out riptide and just slices in front of Nick, scaring the Hades out of him.

"What is it?" Percy asked, raising his eyes, "Some super cool running shoes?"

Once again, his rib is attacked by my already powerful fist.

"Oof."

"No," Chiron said, eyeing Percy lazily, "It's this."

He pulled something cold and bright out from behind himself, so bright we had to shield our eyes.

"What is that?" Nick cried out.

"It is the torch of Nike, the torch of victory and speed. Always remember, with this torch, you can light the way even in the darkest times." Chiron said gravely.

"So can i use it as a weapon?" Nick asked, his eyes suddenly glowing as bright as the torch.

Chiron gave him an odd look before saying, "Well I guess so. It's never been used before, but I guess you could just burn someone or blind them." Chiron shrugged.

"yes!" Nick said, grabbing the torch and shoving it in his pocket, which didn't burn him whatsoever. "Let's go guys!"

He started running to Thalia's Tree before Percy yelled, "What are you talking about? We have like. . . oh wait. Yeah we have to go now." Percy added, grabbing my hand (which made me almost fall to the ground), before taking off after Nick. Turns out someone had already taken our bags, because when we got to the van which Argus takes questers in, our bags were there.

"Come on!" Nick whined, pulling us both in with a little too much force.

I turned back as we left to see a waving Chiron and felt Percy's hand slip into mine. "We really are leaving, aren't we?" Percy whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"yeah." I sighed, leaning back in his arms, "But I'm not leaving you."

* * *

**A?N: awww cute romantic ending!!!!! You guys should review to motivate me. without motivation, why would I write this? Come on, think of the children. . . . actually wait, don't. just think of al the hearts I will break if I don't update this story.**

**With love and other stuff,**

~ExP


	10. I love Lisa

**A/N: Boom. wait did I put thalia on the quest with them? who cares. I took her out.**

**and sorry, this is fluff. **

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"Booom." I said, sitting next to Argus. "Boom, boom, boom."

"Um, Nick?" Percy asked, raising on eyebrow, "What the Hades are you doing."

I was currently holding on hand up, shaped like a gun, pointing it out of the window. "I'm pretending to shoot people like I'm a sniper. Duh."

"Oh," Percy said, rolling his eyes, "Silly me. How could I not have known that."

"Yeah really," I said, not noticing the sarcasm. "You're so stupid."

"hey!"

"Speaking of stupid people," I said, flipping my blond hair, "Why would Clarisse dance like that? I mean, seriously. DISGUSTING!"

"I know right, she isn't smart."

"Speaking of smart people, what's Annabeth doing?"

Percy turned around, looking to the back corner of the van. "Um, reading a book titled Architecture: The ram of art."

"Room of art, not ram!" Annabeth yelled.

"Well sorry!" Percy said, flailing his heads, "You know I can't read. I have dyslexia!"

"So do I!" I said, surprised.

"So do I." Annabeth shouted, rolling her eyes, "We all do. It's a half-blood thing. And that doesn't mean anything Percy!" She added, sending a death glare his way.

"Hey, whoa!" He hollered, putting his hand up defensively. "You know I'm the worst at reading! Fact."

Annabeth sighed loudly, looking back to her book.

"Do you guys always do this," I asked, a questioning look on my face.

"No!" They both screeched at me, my body shuddering.

"Um... I think you do." I teased, both of them blushing.

"Well. . ." Annabeth started, but Percy cut her off.

"it's how we show our love for each other. You wouldn't know."

Annabeth nodded approvingly, her smile growing exponentially.

I growled, my eyes glowing gold. "Don't make me sic this flame thingy on you."

"It's a torch," Annabeth said slowly, as if I was eight. "They are used to light things and show the way. Do you understand."

"Grumble, grumble." I said, turning back tot he front windshield, watching the exits and buildings fly by.

"So. . ." I continued after a lengthy pause, "Where are we going?"

"Um, duh. Rhode Island." Percy said, as if it was completely obvious. "Where Nico was last seen."

"I get it. Stop treating me like I'm a weak baby thing."

"baby thing?" Annabeth asked, looking up from her book. She had officially closed it, not planning on going back to it for another couple of hours.

"Yeah. . ." I said, scratching the back of my head. "You know. You guys are like. . . smothering me with rancid comments about the age difference and maturity between me and you guys."

Uh. . ." Percy, said, a little dumbfounded, "What?"

Annabeth also was confused, her jaw having dropped. "That was. . . very mature. Um, to quote Percy, 'What?'."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Never mind. Just ignore that thought. Anyways. . . how are we getting to Rhode Island?"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"Train."

"Okay." I said, jumping up in the van.

"Yeah," Percy said, backing away from me slowly. "Hey, did you know that the word 'lol' looks like someone drowning?"

Annabeth stared at him, before I replied, "Dude. Way to be negative. It totally looks like someone partying. Jeez."

Annabeth chimed in, "You know, your randomosity is really hot."

"really?" Percy asked, obviously pleased.

"Mhmm."

Just as their lips connected I sighed extremely loudly and yelled, "Oh my gosh! Lisa!"

Percy jumped back from Annabeth, a scared expression passing over his face.

Annabeth, being the logical person of the group, asked, "Who? who is Lisa?"

"Lisa is my best friend ever!"

"Is she here," Percy asked, cocking his head around as he noticed they had pulled up to the train station.

"No! But, I forgot to tell her good-bye. She's probably worried sick. I mean, she is like the only person I ever talk to. . . and stuff."

"And stuff?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows raised. "Oh I know where this is going."

"Where?" Percy and I asked at the same time, clueless.

Annabeth gave both of us a knowing look. "Nicholas here-"

"Don't call me that-"

"obviously likes Lisa."

I stood there in silence, letting that wash over me. "That's a joke, right?"

"No." Percy said, scratching his chin. "I genuinely believe you like this girl."

"But You don't even know her!" I yelled, outraged.

"Still. The way you talk about her," Annabeth supplied as Percy snaked an arm around her waist.

"The only thing I said about her is she is my best friend ever." I shouted, totally confused.

"And her being the only person you talk to." Percy added, pointedly.

"Well that too. . ." I said exasperatedly, my patience running thin. "Look, the point is. . . I don't like her. jeez."

They both laughed. "Oh Nicholas-"

"Would you stop-"

"You like her." Percy said, giving me a unwanted high-five. "It's completely obvious and you're turning red."

I had barely noticed that my hair was a bright color and warm.

"Uh. . . "I sputtered, trying to think of something to say, "Um. . . "

I stood in silence as they watched me, smirking. I finally admitted defeat, hanging my head low and muttering, "Okay. I like Lisa, all right? You happy?"

Annabeth squealed loudly, sounding generally like Aphrodite (something that would never be said). "Oh yes!"

She kissed Percy on the lips (gag), and gave me a hug, whispering, "I'm sure we'll be able to help you. So what's she like?"

I was about to engage in a conversation about Lisa's personality, when Percy interrupted my monologue.

"Um, Guys? I think we've got trouble."

I looked out the window, and saw three hellhounds, and a few other monsters coming out of the woods.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. After we beat these guys up, you are telling me about her. αμέσως."

I hoped that wouldn't be for awhile, and I jumped out of the van, ready to fight.

* * *

**A?N: BEEN FOREVER. almost, . . what, a year? actually no. . . more like two months. still. a long time.**

**that word in greek. . .um that means immediately. just so we're clear.**

**so read and review. you guys rock.**

~ExP


	11. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**SO. I just read the lost her(great book). if you haven't read it, this may be a spoiler. look because of that book, my story doesn't work. I hate AU, and I always do canon, and this story wouldn't follow the books. SO i'm closing it down. Moments like these, on the other hand, is staying alive. no big deal, but yeah. sorry guys. it just wasn't going to work. **

**LOVE YOU**


End file.
